Emerald Eyes
by stromy
Summary: The world, Lily saw, was a cruel and dangerous place. But in it there was also love, and that was worth every thing she decided.


div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"emstrong Harry Potter is not mine. I do not take credit for. I have however added a little bit of my own imagination to the plot and dialog. My plan is tell the story of Lily. I want to show her and Severus's relationship as real as possible, and then later on hopefully do the same with James up until her death. I hope you all enjoy it! Of course reviews both positive and negative are always welcome. /strong/em/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The Summer was in full bloom and two little girls sat playing on an old swing set. A flame of red hair could be seen swooshing through the air and whipping about her face. A pair of brilliant emerald green eyes shone with glee. Musical giggles could be heard bubbling from her mouth. Like a bird, higher and higher she flew with no thought or concern of danger. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Lilly, don't do it!" her older sister style="line-height: 1.7em;" /But the girl had let go of the swing at the very arc of it's flight and quite literally launched herself skyward into the air. With a great shout of laughter, she flew like a trapeze artist staying far longer in the air then what was natural, and landed with a graceful summer salt onto the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Mummy told you not to!' said the older sister, her long, narrow face contorted in both anger and style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Petunia stopped her swinging by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground, making a crunching grinding noise, then leaped up hands on style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lilly!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "But I'm fine." said Lilly her cheeks slightly blushed from her excitement, still giggling, she said, "Tuney, look at this, watch what I can do!" Petunia looked around frantically. The play ground was deserted apart from them selves. Lilly picked up a fallen blossom from a bush; Petunia stood there torn between both curiosity and disapproval. Making up her mind, she advanced toward Lilly and Lilly waited until she was in clear view, then held out her palm. The flower sat there opening and closing it's petals flopping like some bizarre many lipped style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Stop it!" shrieked Petunia, covering her watery, brown eyes with her bony style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "It's not hurting you." said Lilly, but she closed her hand o the blossom and threw it to the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "It's not right," said Petunia her eyes followed the flower to the ground and lingered upon style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "How do you do it?" she added and there was a definite longing in her voice. Lilly fixed her eyes on her sister's for a moment, not sure of what to say, but all of a sudden they were alerted by a rustle from the bushes. A scrawny boy emerged, oblivious to the leaves in his greasy, black hair. Petunia let out a hoarse shriek and ran behind the swings. However, Lilly, thought clearly startled remained where she was. The boy seemed to regret his appearance a rush of color mounted his swallow style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "It's obvious isn't it?" he said still trying to contain his style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "What's obvious?" Lilly asked. The boy seemed to have an air of nervous excitement with a glance to the distant Petunia now hovering behind the swings, but clearly trying to listen in on their conversation as her horse like neck stretched towards them, the boy lowered his voice and said,br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I know what you are."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "What do you mean?"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "You're... you're a witch."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "That's a terrible thing to say to some one." said Lilly obvious hurt, but also slightly scared. she turned nose in the air and marched off toward her style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "No!" said the strange boy. He was highly colored now and ran behind them. The black coat her wore flopped awkwardly behind him making him look like an over grown bat. The two sisters united in disapproval, both held onto one of the swing poles as if it were a safe place in style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "You are! You're a witch" said the boy desperately. "'I've been watching you for awhile, but there's nothing wrong with that. My mom's one and I'm a wizard."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Petunia let out a laugh like cold water."Wizards!" she shrieked her courage returned now that she had gotten over the shock of his unexpected style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down by Spinners end by the river." she told Lilly obvious by the tone in her voice she thought of it as a bad style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Why have you been spying on us?" she asked with an air of style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I haven't bee spying." said the Snape boy hot faced, dirty haired and uncomfortable. "Wouldn't spy on you any way." he added spitefully. "You're a muggle."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Petunia evidently didn't understand the word, but she could hardly mistake the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Come on Lilly. We're leaving." she commanded shrilly. Lilly obeyed her older sister at once glaring at Snape as she style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The boy was left string at their retreating forms, bitterly disappointed. Clearly this encounter had not gone as he had planned style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Do you believe any thing he said Tunney." asked Lilly as they walked style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Of course not." she replied instantly. "And you shouldn't ether." There was a pause where neither one said any thing to the other. Their feet continued to carry them to their house occasionally making a crunching noise as they stepped on a fallen style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Then how come I can do all these things?" asked Lilly nervousness laced in her style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I don't know." replied style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "You don't think I'm some sort of freak? Do you?" she asked, her eyes glued to her style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "No... I don't think you're a freak." she said style="line-height: 1.7em;" /The rest of the way home, they walked in silence, both sisters thinking of the same thing, but not knowing what to say to the other one. When they came into view to their house, Lilly yelled with a laugh, "Last one home is a rotten egg!" and off the two girls raced each other to the front porch. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Beat ya!'' exclaimed Lilly her eyes bright and her cheeks a peachy pink from style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "No fair Lilly!" wined Petunia. "You didn't warn me!" her sister had just come to the porch with her little sister. Out of breath, she slumped over, thoroughly put out by her sister's "nasty trick."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I'm sorry, Tuney. Next time I'll warn you. Okay" she said, rubbing her sister's style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Okay." she style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Girl's is that you?" rang out the voice of their style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Yes Mummy." replied style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Come on in and wash up. Dinner should be ready pretty soon."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Okay." said style="line-height: 1.7em;" /After dinner that night, Lilly lay in her bed and she couldn't cast from her mind the image of that strange boy. What was his name... Snap? No Snape! That was it. She kept on seeing his grimy face exclaiming to her she was a style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "It's obvious isn't it?"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "You're... you're a witch." Again and again it echoed around in her style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "You're a witch."/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" "You're a witch"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Witch."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Witch."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Witch"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I'M REALLY TRYING TO STAY TRUE TO THE BOOKS. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IT WOULD REALLY MAKE MY DAY IF YOU LEFT A COMMENT OR A HEART. I AM DYING TO KNOW WHAT MY READERS THINK AND I AM OPEN TO BOTH SUGGESTIONS AND EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOME THING, PLEASE TELL ME. I WANT TO KNOW! br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div 


End file.
